homestuckroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kento Ketvan
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |imagewidth = 125 |caption = I'm still trying to figure out if you're a moron with strokes of genius, or a moron who's just lucky. Either way, you're a fucking moron. |title = Heir of Time |age = 14 (Born August 16th, 1999) |screenname = doctorStabbert |modus = Holo Modus. |rave = |specibus = Scythekind |style = Usually perfect syntax. Tends to speak in a casual manner when nothing of importance is afoot. When in a rush, drops the "g" off of "ing", and when the subject is of great importance, tends to become very eloquent |planet = Land of Thought and Clockwork |likes = Anime, Role play, Doctor Who, Sherlock, and Video Games |hates = Stressful Situations, Ignorance, and Being Rushed |music = Dubstep, Metal, Rock, Scene, Anything with sick bass or guitar! |relations = Bro Ketvan (Satoshi Ketvan) }} Personality Kento is very intelligent, and always has a level head. He spends hours reading and learning, and likes to keep tabs on what his comrades are up to. He despises being left in the dark on matters that he deems important, but if he had no interest, he won't bother even paying attention, unless you somehow catch his intrigue... Which, admittedly, isn't hard to do. While he's typically a voice of reason, and usually calm, Kento can snap under pressure... And when he does... It's best to leave him be. He loves shows like Doctor Who, and Sherlock, as well as playing video games. His favourite genre is no doubt fantasy/roleplay. He also plays many roleplaying games like D&D and is regarded as one of the best roleplayers amongst his friends. He also really... REALLY likes anime... It's a problem. Bio Kento grew up in a town whose local college was famous for it's football team. Sadly, Kento has zero interest in sports, ESPECIALLY football. Because of this, he wasn't able to make any friends growing up, and it was hard for him to find anything nerdy in his hometown. However, everything changed when he received a laptop for his birthday. Soon, he was role playing, playing video games, and streaming hours of video content. He joined message boards and communities, and for once, he truly felt accepted. After two years, he had made a few amazing friends. One of those friends sent him a copy of a game called sburb for his 14th birthday, and that is where his story truly began... Strife Specibi Details Kento is an extremely skilled Scythekind player. His first weapon (upon entering the Medium) is a replica of the scythe Maka Albarn used in an anime called Soul Eater. He ordered it online, and it had arrived a day before he began playing the game. After more and more time in the Medium, Kento was able to slowly upgrade and create more powerful scythes. Eventually ending with Death's Scythe, a weapon he named himself (as he actually didn't recieve it from death). This weapon was gifted to him by his future self. Future Kento came back in time to create a stable time loop, and delivered Death's Scythe right before the battle with the black queen. However, future Kento had a second Death's Scythe, due to some weird time shit. Since scythes cannot be duel wielded, Kento used the spare on to give to past him before he created it, thus allowing more grist to be used in future projects (because this thing costed a fortune!!). Kento's "Weak Spot" Kento has a particular weak spot, because of his brother, Satoshi. Satoshi was a prince of mind, and he was not a good person. He was chaotic and destructive. When Satoshi took on the job of being Kento's gaurdian, he wanted to mess with him. So, he set up a trigger system inside his mind. This system would trigger itself whenever Kento was under too much pressure, or whenever Kento was in mortal danger. When this system triggers, Kento loses his sanity, and is no longer able to distinguish between friend or foe. He simply fights what he sees, in an attenpt to protect his life that may or may not be in danger. The worst part is that the system doesn't reset and lock again without the intervention of a particularly skilled Hero of Mind. Kento is not at all aware of this system, and it has thankfully never been triggered. However, it is suggested that a mind player, if they somehow figure out the system, keep an eye on him. It is also suggested that you tell Kento, if you choose to tell him, in the calmest manner possible, so as not to increase his stress level to the point of "it" being triggered. Abilities Whilst in God-Tier Kento is able to-- (Before gaining full control): *Be sent back in time by what he refers to as "a wibbly-wobbly ball" (After gaining full control): *Travel through time, both forward and back *Send others back in time (only back, unless, they are also of the time aspect, as they are not affiliated with time in a way that allows them to move forward, unlike he, and others of the time aspect) *Stop time for brief moments, except for those he chooses to be left unaffected *Turn back the time of specific objects or people (i.e. Repairing a broken weapon by restoring it to a time when it was whole, age a building to make it crumble within minutes, or even make a person younger or older!) *Remove himself from the time continuum, allowing him to go into another plane in which he cannot affect, or be affected by others, for indefinite amounts of time (since he can't do much, he uses these times to think about things for what seems to him like hours, but to others like seconds) -Note: He still has to follow the laws of paradox space, and therefore must create stable time loops!- Trivia *Kento once spent an entire summer reading every single book in his local college's library *Kento has actually skipped many grades, and at fourteen is a senior in high school *Kento has a fear of snakes. He once watched a movie that depicted aliens committing brutal decapitations, and wasn't fazed until a snake was shown on screen. Needless to say, he did an acrobatic fucking pirouette of the handle. *Kento isn't terribly fazed by violence of any sort. He's seen some pretty brutal shit, and he shrugs it off as nothing... But fuckin' snakes man!! Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Zeta Session